


Be Considerate (My Feelings Hurt)

by demonicweirdo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Belligerent Sexual Tension, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicweirdo/pseuds/demonicweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Me? You're talking about <em>my</em> self-importance? Well let me just shrink my ego so <em>yours</em> can fit on the street, huh?'<br/>The guy stepped forward until they were almost chest-to-chest. "You think you can just yell at random strangers in the street and then talk about ego?"<br/>Stiles took a deep, stabilising breath, and on the exhale, it just slipped out: "You look really pretty when you're angry."<br/>And then the guy's green eyes widened, and he looked completely shocked, and Stiles cursed his brain-to-mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Considerate (My Feelings Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this might cure me of my writer's block for my latest fic :/ it doesn't even really fit the prompt:  
>  _'i don't know who you are but we keep running into each other on the street and getting into screaming arguments over the stupidest things and i'm actually looking forward to our next meeting bc you're annoying as hell but gdi you're hot as fuck and its kind of fun to argue with you' au_

New Yorkers had no appreciation for personal space, and Stiles had been knocked to the ground three times that  _day._

So when he was viciously shouldered by what felt like solid rock on the way to work, Stiles turned around, snagged the guy by the sleeve, and pulled him to a stop.

"Do you  _mind_  being a bit more considerate, maybe?" Stiles bit out while the guy turned.

Which, wow, his scowl was impressive. And his looks. But Stiles was focusing on the scowl, not that stubble, or those eyes, or those muscles. The scowl.

But the guy didn't even say anything, he just raised his eyebrows at Stiles until Stiles got the hint and let go of his sleeve.

* * *

 The next time it happened, Stiles was drinking coffee and texting his dad, who was insisting that getting shot in the arm did  _not_  merit his son missing classes to play nurse. And then someone jostled him from behind and Stiles' phone and coffee cup went flying.

Stiles looked up to see a very disgruntled looking man, covered in hot coffee, with Stiles' phone in his hand.  _Nice reflexes_.

"You again," Stiles said, frowning at the guy's chest.

The guy shoved Stiles' phone at him. "Try to be more  _considerate_  next time," he growled, and wow, his voice did something to the butterflies in Stiles' stomach.

But before he could apologise, or even open his mouth, the guy disappeared into the crowds, and Stiles groaned. He was in a big city, his dad had just been shot, some random stranger kept appearing with eyebrows of doom and a Greek god-like body, and Stiles had no coffee.

* * *

Stiles would like to state that the third time was  _not his fault._ Scott was on the phone in a panic, asking Stiles if Allison would prefer peonies or roses for their wedding, and at the same time Stiles was trying to hold half of his textbooks with one hand and manoeuvre the crowds. And really, he expected it.

Someone clipped his shoulder, just barely, and Stiles flailed and fumbled to keep his grip on his textbooks, but they all spilled onto the sidewalk. 

Stiles shot a look over his shoulder, but the culprit was no where to be found and Stiles was seriously  _over_  New York.

At least the pedestrians had the presence of mind to step around the books, not that it was doing anything to improve Stiles' mood.

"Look, buddy, I have to call you back, okay?"

"Stiles? What happened? Are you okay?" Scott's worried voice asked.

Stiles sighed and hung up. He crouched down to pick up his books, only to be met with the sight of someone's shoes. He looked up just as the guy was bending down and their eyes met, and Stiles stifled a groan, while the guy looked like he was trying not to smirk.

He picked up a few of the textbooks, but made no move to hand them to Stiles.

"You should stop bumping into people," he commented dryly.

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, thanks for the advice, really helpful, thanks. I didn't realise I was doing it on purpose."

The guy frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Stiles snapped. "Maybe if you stopped with all the excessive working out, there wouldn't be so much body mass to walk into."

"Maybe if you got your head out of your ass and realised you're not the only goddamn person on the sidewalk, you wouldn't have this problem," he answered sharply.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. " _Me_? You're talking about  _my_  self-importance? Well let me just shrink my ego so  _yours_  can fit on the street, huh?'

The guy stepped forward until they were almost chest-to-chest. "You think you can just yell at random strangers in the street and then talk about ego?"

Stiles took a deep, stabilising breath, and on the exhale, it just slipped out: "You look really pretty when you're angry."

And then the guy's green eyes widened, and he looked completely shocked, and Stiles cursed his brain-to-mouth filter.

And then the guy was leaning forward and  _kissing_  Stiles, his lips soft and sweet like his words and glares weren't, and Stiles experienced ten seconds of heaven before drawing back, his hand on the stranger's chest, opening his eyes. Stiles was pretty sure he heard people clapping, but he ignored it.

"I don't even know your name,"" he said, though it came out slightly strangled.

The guy smiled, and it was smug but Stiles was still kinda in shock, so he didn't mind. "Derek."

"Oh. I'm Stiles." He turned his head to look around, and sure enough, there was a crowd surrounding them, some giggling teenage girl filming on her phone, and someone taking pictures with their expensive-looking camera.

Stiles turned back to Derek. "Uh." He took a step back, and tugged the books in Derek's hands until he let go of them. "Uh... Thanks?"

He turned to walk away, because it was a little mortifying, starting a fight with the guy who had tried to help him pick up his books, then making out with him before he had even learnt his name. With witnesses.

But then there was a tug at his sleeve, and Stiles was being turned around by a strong hand at his arm. Derek scratched at his neck and looked down at the ground, dropping his hand. "I, uh, I don't usually do that-"

"Neither," Stiles blurted out. 

Derek looked up at him. "I just..." He sighed. "Do you want to go get a coffee? If you're not busy?"

Stiles was smiling now, and he probably looked like an idiot. "Yeah, sure." He chewed his lip and felt the weight of his cellphone in his pocket, knowing he should call Scott back. And there was the fact that Lydia was expecting him for a study-date in half an hour.

"As long as you're paying."

The answering smile he got in return was worth the disappointed look he was going to get from Lydia later.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about half an hour, and I just wanted to try something new, you know? So it's just short, kinda fluffy. I do not suggest you make out with that dude you've been bumping into in the street so often, though, because he could be a total creeper. Anyway, if you wanna see my tumblr, where I posted this first, [here you go.](http://unadulterated-exasperation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
